Дети Homestuck
EN:Kids Дети в Хоумстак - это четверо главных героев истории: Джон Эгберт, Роуз Лалонд, Дейв Страйдер и Джейд Харли. Их товарищей после Царапины также можно считать частью Детей, хотя на самом деле они являются юными версиями их эктобиологических родителей. Это Джейн Крокер, Джейк Инглиш, Рокси Лалонд и Дирк Страйдер. Дети John_Egbert-1-.png|Джон Эгберт ectoBiologist/ ghostyTrickster|link=Джон Эгберт Rose Lalonde.png|Роуз Лалонд tentacleTherapist|link=Rose Lalonde Dave Strider.png|Дейв Страйдер turntechGodhead|link=Dave Strider Jade_Harley.gif|Джейд Харли gardenGnostic|link=Jade Harley Jane Crocker.png|Джейн Крокер gutsyGumshoe|link=Jane Crocker Roxy_Lalonde.png|Рокси Лалонд tipsyGnostalgic|link=Roxy Lalonde Dirk Strider.png|Дирк Страйдер timaeusTestified|link=Dirk Strider Jake English.png|Джейк Инглиш golgothasTerror|link=Jake English Примечание Данная статья посвящена сходствам и различиям между основными персонажами Homestuck, и сохраняет едва уловимую черту Бедового Сышика, которая не была очевидна: Чем больше все меняется, тем больше все остается тем же. Практически все, что существует, и все действия в истории воссозданы другим образом с помощью другого персонажа. В основном сходства видны через определенный фильтр: * Джон - честный и прямолинейный ребёнок с тягой к безобидным шалостям. Он, как правило, несколько рассеян и зачастую принимает поспешные и необдуманные решения. * Роуз очень педантична и любит долго и обстоятельно критиковать своих оппонентов. Она предпочитает скрывать свои настоящие мысли за словесной завесой, но время от времени её чувства берут над ней верх с непредсказуемыми последствиями. * Дейв воспринимает всё с точки зрения крутости и ироничности. Всё, что он когда-либо делал или сделает, основывается на этом. Таким же образом он защищает себя от любых неприятных ему вещей, находя их ироничными. Он довольно импульсивен. * Джейд беззаботная и дурашливая. Доброй души человек, всегда поддержит и ободрит, однако иногда способна выйти из себя, если её довести. Кроме того она часто действует, поддавшись порыву, и подвержена влиянию окружающих. * Джейн склонна к скептицизму. В многие вещи она готова поверить не сразу, и никогда не действует импульсивно. Она всегда вежлива и ясно выражает свои мысли, но, похоже, не очень-то любит рассказывать о своих чувствах, особенно романтических. * Рокси легкомысленная, неформальная и часто пьяная. Она часто отпускает шутки и способна разговаривать даже на самые странные темы. Кроме того она довольно хитра и, вероятно, знает больше, чем можно подумать. Единственная из Б2 детей, осознающая, что живет не в мыльной опере про подростков. * Дирк расчетливый и напряженный. Самопровозглашенный организатор группы, он всегда сохраняет внешнее спокойствие и не теряет над собой контроль. Он, кажется, преуспевает во всем и любит помогать своим друзьям самосовершенствоваться. * Джейк общителен и любит приключения. Он склонен к наивности и может поверить во что угодно. Он считает, что лучше ринуться в бой без лишних размышлений, потому что именно так бы поступил герой экшн-фильма. Представления и особенности Каждый ребенок в Homestuck был представлен читателю одинаковым, хоть и уникальным способом, основанным на нескольких факторах. Вместе с этим каждый из них продвигается по-разному (и каждый следующий тратит всё больше времени) к тому моменту, когда начинается настоящая игра – когда Sburb призывает Метеор в место жительства игрока, и, либо уничтожает, либо вынуждает его отправиться в Медиум. # До-царапинные дети представлены игроком, вводящим их имена в специальное окно. #* Джон Эгберт изначально не имел имени, поэтому на его тринадцатый день рождения получил имя "Свинопах Какашкин". Игра, однако, отклоняет этот вариант. #* Канайя назвала Роуз Лалонд "Капризная Дамочка", но той не понравилось, как это звучит. #* Дейва Страйдера чуть было не назвали "Несносный Мерзавец", но тот разрезал окно ввода имени своим мечом ниндзя до того, как имя было введено целиком. Просто у него нет времени на подобную херню. Позже выяснилось, что Соллукс пытался дать Дейву имя "Не2но2ный Мерзавец", когда тот был младше, однако персонажи не могут получить имя раньше их тринадцатого дня рождения или шестого дня вылупления. #* Джейд Харли должна была получить имя "Вонючка Обсирашкина", однако предвидела это и перед сном написала записку, исправляющую выбор игрока. # Когда пост-царапинные дети представлены читателю, их имена уже выгравированы на Почетных плакронимах. #* Плакроним Джейн Крокер аккуратно лежит на ее книжной полке. Попытка выгравировать на нем другое имя будет столь же оскорбительной, как и попытка назвать ее чем-то тупым вроде "Вонючая Пердушка". #* Плакроним Джейка Инглиша лежит на куче смертельных пистолетов. "Каким вульгарным, детским прозвищем ты собирался одарить этого беднягу? Блевотодышащий говноулыбашка?" #* Плакроним Рокси Лалонд лежит на подоконнике одного из ее окон-порталов. Часть его была закрыта хвостом Джасперса. #* Плакроним Дирка Страйдера лежит на его компьютерном столе рядом с выпусками ИгроБратании. Как и плакроним Рокси, он был частично закрыт, на этот раз спящим миниатюрным Кленовым Копытцем. # Дети похожи ростом и телосложением, но на вид немного отличаются друг от друга. #* У Джона черные непослушные волосы, прямоугольные очки и пояс. На его кофте изображение существа, похожего на Лизуна, которого называют "зеленый призрачный слизень". Кроме того видно его неправильный прикус. #* У Роуз женственные ресницы и обод для волос. На ее футболке изображен Осьминожек, искаженный, сделанный зловещим изменением формы глаз и рта монеткой. #* У Дейва реально классные волосы и невероятно потрясные Солнцезащитные очки. На его футболке изображена виниловая пластинка. Позже она рассечена напополам мечом Бро Дейва, что предвещает Царапину. #* У Джейд зубы вне зубной дуги, большие круглые очки, разноцветные резинки на пальцах, помогающие ей вспомнить важные вещи, и длинные черные волосы. На ее кофте голубая картинка, которая изменяется для отображения событий прошлого, настоящего или будущего; изначально картинки изменялись случайным образом, но затем цикл остановился на изображении головы Бека. #* Джейн выглядит как юная Бабуля с футболкой с голубым чудищем и короткой стрижкой. Своими очками и зубами она напоминает Джейд. #*Джейк выглядит как юный Дедушка с футболкой с зеленым черепом (напоминающим и Осьминожка Роуз) и стрижкой, немного отличающейся от стрижки Джона. Своими очками и зубами он напоминает Джона. #* У Рокси волосы, как у Мамы Роуз, футболка с розовым Мути (схожая с кофтой с Беккерелем Джейд), и женственные черты лица, как у Роуз. #* Дирк выглядит, как юный Бро Дейва, с футболкой с оранжевой кепкой и острой стрижкой, как в аниме. Своими солнцезащитными очками и ртом он напоминает Дейва. # Интересы играют большую роль в отображении индивидуальности ребенка. #* Джон больше всего заинтересован розыгрышами. Кроме того ему нравятся компьютерные игры, программирование, плохие фильмы и вебкомиксы. Джон - большой фанат Полковника Сассакра и хранит его увесистый том в своем волшебном сундуке. #* По большей части Роуз интересуется ужастиками Лавкрафта, или же "Зоологически Сомнительных". В число других ее хобби входят вязание, сочинение рассказов про волшебников и любительский психоанализ. #* Основа Дейва - крутость. Он любит совершать ироничные по своей природе поступки, например, содержит ироничные сайты и комикс. Кроме того у него есть импровизированная фотолаборатория и коллекция стремной заспиртованной дохлятины. #* У Джейд много интересов, главным из которых является садоводство. Она также интересуется вызывающими ностальгию мультиками, "животными антропоморфной внешности", ядерной физикой и продвинутыми устройствами. Она наслаждается своими приступами нарколепсии и своими способностями к предвидению. #* Джейн любит выпекать, потому что она - наследница франшизы Крокер, а также детективные истории и розыгрыши. Ей нравятся ситкомы, а смешные мужчины с усами занимают в ее сердце особое место. #* Рокси нравятся волшебники, появлять всякое и старые игры. Кроме того она пристрастилась к алкоголю, оставленному ей матерью, и является фанаткой ее книг, "Самодовольство Ученого", откуда и взяла имя для своего кота, Фригглиша. #* Дирк любит строить роботов, кукол и иронию. Он - потрясающий рэпер и фанат фильмов своего брата о Клевом Бро и Типа Джеффе. Кроме того у него в комнате имеется совершенно нормальная коллекция антропоморфных лошадей и изображение Рэйнбоу Дэш из Мой маленький пони. #* Джейк любит все фильмы. Ему нравятся огнестрельное оружие, кулачные бои и приключения, но не с кем эти интересы разделить. Похоже, Джейк склонен к бахвальству. Он любит комиксы и путешествия вокруг света, а также реслинг. И наконец ему нравятся черепа, что, скорее всего, объяснит зеленый череп на его футболке. # Каждый ребенок умеет играть на определенном музыкальном инструменте, и у каждого есть своя тема. С течением игры некоторые из инструментов были сломаны. #* Джон и Джейн играют на пианино. Музыкальная тема Джона - Showtime, а Джейн была замечена играющей Homestuck Anthem. Роуз использует пианино Джона, чтобы убить несколько бесов, устроивших с ним вечеринку. #* Роуз и Рокси играют на скрипке. Музыкальная тема Роуз - Aggrieve. #* Дейв и Дирк любят замешивать нездоровые ритмы с помощью микшерной аппаратуры. Музыкальная тема Дейва - Beatdown. #* В спальне Джейд находится "эклектическая" бас-гитара. Ее тема - Gardener/The Beginning of Something Really Excellent. До того, как Бек перенес Джейд в ее спальню, бас капчалогировать не удалось, из-за чего он был защемлен оборудованием в Лягушачьем храме. Неизвестно, может ли Джейк играть на басу. # Каждому ребенку дан цвет для обозначения их персонажей. Данный цвет показан в их чатлогах в ДостаньКореша. Посылки, которые они отправляют друг другу, окрашены в их цвет, как и текст их писем. #* Основной цвет Джона - синий, но его рисунок и обитатель - зеленые. #* Основной цвет Роуз - фиолетовый. #* Основной цвет Дейва - красный. #* Основной цвет Джейд - лаймово-зеленый, но ее рисунок и обитатель - синие. (Частично объясняется отправленной ей Джоном кофтой с синим лизуном.) #* Цвет Джейн - голубой; этот же цвет ассоциируют с Бабульспрайтом и ее текстом. #* Цвет Джейка - зеленый; этот же цвет ассоциируют с Джейдспрайтом и ее текстом. #* Цвет Рокси - розовой, единственный цвет, не соответствующий цвету спрайта, будучи немного более светлого оттенка. #* Цвет Дирка - оранжевый; этот же цвет ассоциируют с Дейвспрайтом и его текстом. # Детям были даны странные команды, включающие предавание анималистическому поведению, а затем справление телесной нужды на мебель. #* Джону было приказано завопить, как дебилу, и затем насрать на свой стол, но он, несмотря на искушение, воздерживается. Позже подобная команда была дана ему по отношению к почтовому ящику. #* Роуз было сказано задергаться, как ложноножке, и затем сблевать на постель. Она сразу же отказывается. #* Дейву было приказано заблеять, как козлу, и затем нассать на свои вертушки. Он немного обдумывает идею козлиного блеяния в качестве ироничного поступка, который позже совершает Бробот во время спасения Джейка от лусуса Гамзи, а позже проливает яблочный сок на свои вертушки, несмотря на свое заявление, что он никогда бы не разрешил какой-либо жидкости, даже отдаленно напоминающей мочу, к ним прикоснуться. #* Джейд было приказано завизжать, как свинье, и удобрить свои растения... и она послушалась! Хоть команда, наверное, и подразумевала обсирание растений, Джейд восприняла ее в прямом смысле. #* Джейн команды дано не было. #* Джейку команды дано не было. #* Рокси было приказано взвыть, как уличной кошке, а затем пустить пузырики в свою выпивку. Ей, однако, не дают возможность воскресить застарелый шаблон-прикол, так как она внезапно слишком занята бытием Дирком Страйдером. #* Дирку было приказано выставить свою задницу и задергаться, как хобот. Он игнорирует приказ, хотя внезапное появление экрана выбора персонажа в любом случае не дало бы ему выполнить эти действия. # Все дети живут в разных часовых поясах. #* Джон и Джейн живут на западном побережье. #* Роуз и Рокси живут на восточном побережье; у них на три часа больше времени, чем у Джона и Джейн. #* Дейв и Дирк используют центральное время; у них на два часа больше, чем у Джона и Джейн. #* Джейд и Джейк живут на тихоокеанском острове, в часовом поясе UTC+12; у них на четыре часа меньше, чем у Джона и Джейн. Когда у Джейд 9 утра, у Роуз - 4, у Джона - 1, и у Дейва - 3, что образует 413. # Каждый из детей появился на одном из Метеоров, врезавшихся в землю. #* Джон появился после того, как метеор разрушил магазинчик приколов его семьи, названный "Гамбит шутника". Его Бабуля находилась внутри во время столкновения, и поэтому была убила взрывом. #* Мы пока что не видели, как врезался в землю метеор Роуз, но подразумевается, что ее метеор уничтожил озеро рядом с лабораторией на восточном побережье Соединенных Штатов. Водная флора и фауна пруда этого столкновения не пережила. #* Метеор Дейва уничтожил любимый музыкальный магазин его бро. По иронии, Бро нашел Дейва лишь на следующий день. #* Метеор Джейд уничтожил фабрику Бетти Крокер. Папа и Бабуля в это время находились снаружи этой фабрики, которая принадлежала Дедушке. #* Подразумевается, что метеор Джейн убил 86-летнего Дедулю. #* Метеор Джейка неизвестен. #* Метеор Рокси неизвестен. #* Метеор Дирка неизвестен. Характерные черты и схожести После представления, между занятыми своими делами персонажами можно заметить едва уловимые сходства. Обычно это предметы, находящиеся в их распоряжении, и разделяющие одно и то же назначение, но, как правило, измененные и отличающиеся от версий других детей. # У всех детей есть компьютеры. Однако у всех четверых разные операционные системы, веб-браузеры (каждый из которых назван в честь мифологической греческой или гностической фигуры, соответствующей обитателю ребенка), и программы. #* ОС Джона похожа на Windows XP. Его веб-браузер - это Тифон, названный в честь последнего сына Геи, который попытался уничтожить Зевса. Иконка Тифона выглядит так же, как и невыразимо уродский трофей на первом этаже дома Джейд. Рабочий стол Джона заполнен различными файлами-программами собственного написания. #* Компьютер Роуз схож с Макинтошем с OS X; однако вместо Искателя на нем установлен Инспектор. Ее веб-браузер - это Кето, греческий морской монстр, дочь Геи и Понта. Все содержимое ее рабочего стола с элегантными обоями расфасовано по трем папкам: "остатки", "барахло", и "обломки". #* ОС компьютера Дейва напоминает Windows 7. Его веб-браузер - Гефест, греческий бог кузнечного ремесла, являвшийся сыном Геры. На его компьютере установлен ДостаньКореша 7.0, немного обновленная версия 6.0, которая стоит на компьютерах предыдущих двух. На его рабочем столе находятся три папки: "Нездоровые ритмы", "Крутые рифмы. Такие крутые" и "Полная лажа". #* Компьютер Джейд разительно отличается от всего, что можно увидеть в реальном мире, и напоминает интерфейсы компьютеров из фильма Особое мнение. Ее веб-браузер - это Ехидна, прародитель всех монстров из греческой мифологии и потомок Геи. Она использует ДостаньКореша Эмаль ("Более блестящий!") и имеет много друзей в списке корешников. Для прослушивания MP3, созданных ей и ее друзьями, Джейд использует медиа-проигрыватель СвежиеХиты. #* ОС компьютера Джейн практически идентична джоновой. Ее веб-браузер - это Гемера, олицетворение дня. Ее рабочий стол представляет нам новый чат-клиент, ПобеспокойБетти, но других интересных файлов на нем нет. #* ОС компьютера Рокси практически идентична ОС Роуз. На обоях изображен Калмасис, злодей из книги "Самодовольство Ученого". Её веб-браузер назван "Ничта", ошибочно написанная "Никта", божество ночи. На ее рабочем столе находится ~ATH проект вместе с двумя папками: "sburb фигня" и "ВОЛШОБНЕКИ". #* Основой для компьютера Дирка явно послужили футуристические технологии, так как его монитор, похоже, парит над столом (рядом с запасной головой для робота), а клавиатура никаким видимым образом не присоединена к процессору. Кроме того, у Дирка есть планшет, предназначенный для рисования всяких ироничных вещиц, а на рабочем столе есть несколько новых папок вместе с Delirious Biznasty и Полной лажей. #* В спокойной обстановке Джейк полагается на свой Скорлубук с простыми программами: ДостаньКореша, Абраксас и Полная лажа. # Вместе с компьютером у каждого ребенка есть ник в ДостаньКореша, связанный с его интересами и/или характером. #* Ник Джона - (ectoBiologist). Он намекает на заинтересованность фильмом Охотники за привидениями и всем паранормальным. Он использовал ник (ghostyTrickster), но позже сменил его, чтобы избежать троллинга. На самом деле, термин эктобиолог использовала Терези для описания Джона прямо перед тем, как он сменил ник (" "), что подало ему идею для нового корешника. #* Ник Роуз, (tentacleTherapist), указывает на ее интерес к жутким ужасам, психоанализу и игре слов (ее ник можно истолковать как tentacle the rapist - тентакль-насильник). #* Ник Дейва, (turntechGodhead), обозначает как его любовь к ДиДжейству, так и его большое эго. Кроме того, он может быть отсылкой к Богоголовому Проблемному Инспектору. #* Ник Джейд, (gardenGnostic), выдает ее подозрительную осведомленность о событиях, которые пока что не случились, и заинтересованность в садоводстве. Он также ссылается на гностиков, которые считают, что наш мир был создан не богом, а каким-то другим созданием, например, как тролли создали нашу вселенную. #* Ник Джейн, (gutsyGumshoe), ссылается на ее интерес к детективам, например, к Бедовому Сыщику. #* Ник Рокси, (tipsyGnostalgic), связан с ее склонностью к алкоголю. Gnostalgic - недавно основанный спиртоводочный завод в Сиэтле, штате Вашингтон, что еще сильней укрепляет любовь Рокси к алкоголю. Кроме того, гностальгия, похоже, является комбинацией слов гностик и ностальгия, что намекает на любовь обеих Лалонд к игре слов. #* Ник Дирка, (timaeusTestified), что, скорее всего, является отсылкой к диалогу Платона, Тимею, в котором обсуждается Демиург, БОГОПОДОБНОЕ СОЗДАНИЕ, СОЗДАВШЕЕ ВСЕЛЕННУЮ в виде КАКОГО-ТО ЖИВОГО ОРГАНИЗМА. В Евангелии от Марка Тимей - отец слепого мужчины, которого вылечил Иисус. #* Ник Джейка, (golgothasTerror), намекает на его заинтересованность в черепах (Голгофа означает "место черепа"). # Вдобавок к компьютеру у каждого ребенка есть портативный способ общения. #* У Джона есть КПК его отца и Очки Серьезного Бизнеса в качестве "неплохого способа общения, не занимающего рук". #* Ноутбук Роуз был портативным, благодаря полученному в лаборатории хабу, а позже она объединила оба эти устройства со своим ободом для волос, создав Хаббукобод. Она назвала его "комфортабельным компьютерным устройством, не занимающим рук". #* У Дейва есть его телефон, но Дейв из альтернативной линии времени соединил его со своими солнцезащитными очками, создав новое устройство, iShades. На данный момент неизвестно, насколько удобно это не занимающее рук устройство. #* Компьютер Джейд - ноутбук в коробке для ланча, Ланчтоп. Она создала Ланчушники, соединив свой ланчтоп с теплыми наушниками, Малые вычислительные спекточки, использовав свой ланчтоп и Очки Истины, и мягкие теплые осьминожилетку и осьминожкотуфли при помощи своей одежды, ланчтопа и одного из пушистых трофеев своего дедушки. Каждый из вышеперечисленных предметов является компьютером. #* У Джейн есть Мыслеволновой Тиаратоп Нереальной Наследницы производства Крокеркорп, однако у него есть один существенный недостаток - он посылает действующие на подсознание послания носителю. #* У Джейка, как и у Джейд, есть несколько портативных компьютеров: его ботинки, рубашка и прочее, из-за чего он выглядит абсурдно (и очень схоже со своим однофамильцем ). Однако, похоже, Джейк предпочитает носить свой Черептоп-шлем, практически полностью покрывающий его голову. Кроме того у него есть телефон, похожий на телефон Дейва. #* У Рокси есть КПК/телефон. #* Дирк может войти в ДостаньКореша с помощью своих солнцезащитных очков, которые являются и приютом для Автоответчика. #В комнате каждого находится какой-либо предмет из Бедового Сыщика. #* Предмет Джона - Молоток. Он служит в качестве обычного молотка и оружия Джона в его боевом способусе. #* Предмет Роуз - Чернила кальмара про качество. Роуз объединяет бутыль с ними с брызгами и создает ядовитые черные брызги. #* Предмет Дейва - легендарные Солнцезащитные очки. На данный момент он носит их в качестве иронического жеста. #* В теплице Джейд нет Тыквы. Предположить такое было бы глупо. Однако в ее комнате присутствует нефункциональное Окно со штепселем. # Вдобавок к этому, у каждого ребенка есть плакат изображающий что-либо из Бедового Сыщика или как-то с ним связанное. #* На плакате Джона Бедовый Сыщик выглядит чрезвычайно прожжено. В конце концов, он герой. Кроме того, у Джона есть компьютерная игра Бедовый Сыщик. #* У Роуз есть плакат с чудовищами в подтверждение ее интереса к лавкрафтовым ужасам. #* Дейв - обладатель плакатов с Полуночной бандой и Суконниками, которые, по иронии, на самом деле не являются частью Бедового Сыщика. Кроме того у него есть постер с рисунком с головы ДМК. #* Во владении Джейд имеется книга Бедовая Правда, которая является довольно глупой, ошибочной интерпретацией Бедового Сыщика (Problem Sleuth - Problem Sooth звучат похоже). На обложке изображен Бедовый Сыщик, у которого вместо привычной его шляпы на голову одет тюрбан. #* Джейн - большая фанатка Бедового Сыщика, который в пост-царапинной вселенной является книгой, а не игрой. На ее стенах развешено несколько плакатов БС. #* У Джейка имеется постер , лидера , которые являются врагами Полуночной Банды, которые, в свою очередь, являются врагами Команды Сыщиков. # Похоже, что каждому ребенку в Homestuck приписывается классический элемент, ассоциируемый с ними, что видно по их веб-браузерам и погоде снаружи их дома. По-видимому, этот классический элемент отражен в пороке опекуна ребенка. #* Ассоциируемый с Джоном элемент - это ветер. Его веб-браузер - Тифон, что ссылается на стоголового змея, бывшего отцом ветров. До того, как Джон вошел в мета-реальность Sburb, погода снаружи его дома была слегка ветренной. Его планета, Край Ветра и Теней, заполнена трубами, по которым гуляет ветер. Папа Джона часто курит. #* Ассоциируемый с Роуз элемент - это вода. Ее веб-браузер - Кето, чудовищное олицетворение моря и обитающих в нем ужасов. Дом Роуз находился прямо над рекой, а снаружи лил ливень. Ее планета, Край Света и Дождя, практически полностью покрыта океаном, а в небе парит множество дождевых облаков. У Мамы Роуз имеется проблема с алкоголем. #* Ассоциируемый с Дейвом элемент - это огонь. Его веб-браузер - Гефест, бог кузнечного дела. Где бы там Дейв не жил, на данный момент там очень жарко. Так жарко. Кроме того, ассоциируемый с ним цвет - красный; этот цвет чаще всего ассоциируют с огнем и жаром. Его планета, Край Жара и Часовых Механизмов, заполнена лавой. Бро Дейва записывает порнографию с куклами с пламенно гомоэротическим подтекстом. #* Ассоциируемый с Джейд элемент - это земля. Ее браузер - Ехидна, дочь-монстр Геи, жившей в пещере. Джейд живет на изолированном тихоокеанском вулканическом острове. Неплохая часть ее дома состоит из теплиц. Ее планета, Край Мороза и Лягушек, в основном покрыта лесами. Дедушка Джейд, похоже, был поражен страстью к путешествиям по Земле. Альтернативно, присутствует тот факт, что он был превращен в чучело, а не зарыт в землю, как нормальный человек. Кроме того, Беккерель потребляет радиоактивные материалы, которые вступают в контакт с редкими земными элементами. # У каждого ребенка есть масть, связанная с ними благодаря четырем элементам младшей арканы из колоды карт Таро. #* Джон связан с ветром, и потому с пиками/мечами. Юный Джон носил кофту с пиками. #* Роуз связана с водой, и потому с червями/кубками. У Кленового Копытца имеется отметина в виде сердца. #* Дейв связан с огнем, и потому с трефами/жезлами, однако вот что странно, именно он носил одежду с символом сердца, которой являлся детский слюнявчик. Его сделал Бро Дейва из шкуры Кленового Копытца. #* Джейд связана с землей, и потому с бубнами/монетами. На ее кофте СкайяНет имеется логотип по форме бубнов. # У каждого ребенка есть своя планета в Медиуме. #* Планета Джона - Край Ветра и Теней. #* Планета Роуз - Край Света и Дождя. #* Планета Дейва - Край Жара и Часовых Механизмов. #* Планета Джейд - Край Мороза и Лягушек. #* Планета Джейн - Край Склепов и Гелия. #* Планета Рокси - Край Пирамид и Неона. #* Планета Дирка - Край Гробниц и Криптона. #* Планета Джейка - Край Курганов и Ксенона. # У каждого из детей, кроме Джейд, на холодильнике висит плохо нарисованная картинка. #* Джон нарисовал зеленого слизневого призрака примерно за неделю до начала истории. Его Папа повесил рисунок на холодильник, использовав магнитного шута. #* Роуз соорудила портрет своего покойного кота Джасперса, дополненный поэмой, когда была еще маленькой. Ее Мама купила для рисунка 15,000 долларовую рамку и приварила ее к дверце морозилки. Таким образом началась пассивно-агрессивная холодная война. #* Дейв нарисовал изображение Клевого Бро, висевшее на холодильнике с помощью магнита ИгроБратании (что, без сомнений, является ироническим жестом), пока магнит не был смещен с места сюрикеном. #* Холодильник Джейд - маленький и портативный, поэтому она не может ничего на него повесить. #* На холодильнике Джейн красуется рисунок голубого Чудища, схожего с изображением зеленого слизневого призрака Джона. # Благодаря опекунам, в доме каждого ребенка болтается без дела большая кукла. Дети их улучшают, чтобы те соответствовали их интересам. Кроме того, куклы были использованы для прототипирований ядрострайтов. #* Папа Джона подарил своему сыну на день рождения большого арлекина, которого Джон снабдил фальшивыми руками. Эта кукла стала прототипированием первого уровня. #* Мать Роуз купила ей куклу красивой принцессы, которую Роуз превратила в жуткую принцессу, связав той новую голову и щупальца. Эта кукла стала прототипированием второго уровня. #* Любимая кукла Бро, Малой Кэл, какое-то время следовала за Дейвом. Кроме убеждения себя в том, что Кэл крут и вовсе не стремный, Дейв ничего с ним не делал. Бро жестоко искромсал свою куклу во время битвы с Дейвом. Кэл стал прототипированием второго уровня в альтернативной линии времени, однако в альфа линии вторым прототипированием стала будущая версия самого Дейва. #* У Дедушки Джейд имелись четыре куклы в большом фойе: мумия с шляпой в стиле Наполеона, рыцарь, одетый в дорого выглядящий костюм, женщина с синим париком и мужчина с головой оленя. Являются ли они такими из-за того, что Джейд с ними играла, или они были такими с самого начала - неизвестно. Хоть Джон и попытался прототипировать спрайт синеволосой женщиной, Вриска помешала ему, заставив Джона заснуть с помощью своих сил. # В каждом доме находится память о некогда живом объекте. Они были использованы в прототипированиях ядроспрайтов. #* У Джона имеется прах его Бабушки, хранимый в в урне на каминной полке. Он стал прототипированием второго уровня. #* Питомец Роуз, кот Джасперс, находится в мавзолее на ее заднем дворе. Он стал прототипированием первого уровня. #* У Дейва есть целая коллекция мертвых существо, с гордостью выставленных на полке в его комнате. Также у него имеется свежий труп ворона, находящийся на близлежащей крыша. Кроме того в Бою с его Бро был разрезан Малой Кэл. Ворон стал прототипированием первого уровня, а Кэл был использован в качестве прототипирования второго уровня в альтернативной линии времени. #* У Джейд имеется чучело ее деда, а также все его охотничьи трофеи и ветхие мумии. Хоть изначально Джейд планировала использовать своего дедушку для прототипирования, его останки были телепортированы в космос Беккерелем. У нее также находится чучело своего снобличия в неиспользуемой лаборатории на верхушке ее дома, которое позже было использовано для прототипирования второго уровня. #* Джейн - обладательница чучела своего Дедули, держащего в руке старую книгу Джона, Грозное руководство по магическим фортелям и практической буффонаде Полковника Сассакра. #* У Джейка есть прах его Бабушки, ее оружие и старые устройства. #Each kid has a weakness that sometimes blocks communication. #*John sometimes often buries his PDA within his Sylladex or forcefully ejects it and is prone to being inundated with commands or questions from the Wayward Vagabond. #*Rose has a limited lifespan on her laptop. She also often loses connection due to the inclement weather outside. #*Dave is prone to bursting into rap. He goes on for long period of time and is difficult to interrupt. He also has a poor record for avoiding plush rumps and spongy proboscises. #*Jade is narcoleptic. She's prone to falling asleep at critical moments. This is later revealed to be her dream self waking on Prospit. Jade "passes" the habit when the other kids start to awaken on their planets (Derse for Rose and Dave, Prospit for John, although John never woke up on Prospit, per se). This narcolepsy is eventually revealed to be, at least in part, due to Vriska's influence. #*Roxy is drunk almost all the time and has "blackouts". #*Jake gets KO'd on numerous occasion through various hijinx. #*Dirk, due to him operating his dream self and normal self at the same time goes into sorts of daydreams when he is especially preoccupied with controlling his dream self. #Once they gained access to alchemy, each kid created their own signature weapon(s): #*John has The Pogo Hammer and the Telescopic Sassacrusher. #*Rose has the needlewands and the Thorns of Oglogoth. #*Dave has Caledscratch and the Snoop Dogg Snow Cone Machete. #*Jade has GIRLS BEST FRIEND and THE GREEN SUN STREETSWEEPER. #It seems that each of the kids has some sort of subconscious problem caused by their dream selves that manifests itself in them drawing on various objects and forcing themselves not to see what they drew, with the scribblings having a strong relation to the story. #*John drew harlequins on his bedroom wall. He initially thought that the imps did it. #*Rose has written the word "MEOW" repeatedly along her bedroom walls, as well as one of her journals. When dream Rose awakened, she found out that this establishes the relation between online handles and genetics. #*Dave has the likenesses of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff (JPEG artifacts and all) on his. #*Jade likely does not have this problem, as her dream self is already awake, but it's compensated with her silly nature. Her dream self wrote good-luck messages and happy faces on John's wall to wake up his dream self, though. #*Jake has written "BARK" repeatedly in one of his journals, which is now in Roxy's possession. #All their Guardians (except Bec, who self-prototyped Jade's kernelsprite and could be considered dead in a sense, and Jane's Dad) have died, three of them because of Jack Noir and three of them because of the Condesce. Actions and Reactions As the kids are stumbling through their respective homes doing their daily tasks, each of them goes through a series of mix-ups and accidents that occur. They also react similarly to certain happenings that each kid encounters in their home. #Each kid suffers a trial with their Sylladex. #*John suffers the most with his Sylladex, not even understanding how it works, and launches things constantly out his window. At one point, he also combines several objects together that clearly should not be combined. He has to captchalogue obscene amounts of useless items to get to items he needs. #*Rose's Sylladex is a constant hassle. Notably easier to work with than the others, Rose can retrieve and captchalogue items at will. The downside is that choosing an item may cause the others to break and crash to the floor. #*Dave's Sylladex is the most powerful, albeit unwieldy. He is able to captchalogue whatever he likes provided it doesn't cause a collision in his Sylladex in his hash function. He is easily able to retrieve items at will provided he uses a verb with the same hash function as the item. The trouble stems that the hash function recognizes any verb that comes from him and will accordingly. #*Jade's Sylladex is a composition of multiple Fetch Modi, all based on popular board games. The one she uses the most is Memory, and she's able to work with it easily due to her ability to predict where the two cards are that make up the item she Captchalogued. For fun, she decides to let the Player try, but they wind up deploying all her fruit. #*Jane doesn't seem to suffer from her Sylladex much; in fact, it is useful in that it gives the possible alchemy combinations for her items (but since she can't see the combinations unless she already has the item, this is completely useless). #*Jake's Sylladex is fairly straightforward; so long as he can fit the card into the space allotted by the sylladex, he can captchalogue whatever he wants. He seems to take advantage of this with reckless abandon, captchaloguing one giant mystery item as well as individual bullets. He can maneuver cards to make them fit, but if he doesn't take the time to make space, all the items causing issues will be knocked out. #*Roxy's Sylladex is also straightforward; Her items are stored in bottles which are in turn stored on a winerack, to retrieve the item, she breaks the bottle. If she tries to captchalogue something while it's full, the item still goes inside the bottle and lands on the ground, but she can freely retrieve and swap them. #*Dirk's Sylladex works on a basis conducive to Sylladex-based rapping. It functions as a grid wherein the items in each row must be of a similar thematic nature, and the items in each column must rhyme. For example, there is an entire row dedicated to orange sodas, and a column for items that rhyme with "rush" (Geromy PLUSH, Orange CRUSH). This system of rhymes/themes is a reference to one of Hussie's earlier comics, AND IT DON'T STOP. While rapping, if he ends his line with the name of the item, his Sylladex will launch it toward his opponent. Like with Dave's Hashmap modus, he sometimes has to come up with clever names for items in order to make them fit with the system. #They also modify their sylladices in some way. #*John picks up the Queue modus and adds that to his Stack, allowing for a little more convenience. Eventually, he also gets the Array modus, which would have allowed him to simply get anything he wanted at any time, but he deemed that "boring" and quickly applied all three to his Modus Control Deck, giving him an array of Queuestacks, because "this is just the sort of needless complexity had come to expect from his inventory management system." #*Rose reconfigures her Tree so that she can grab any Leaf card, as well as turning off the "mystifying" auto-balance function. #*Dave programs his hash map to use Scrabble Points function instead of the usual "Consonants = 2 Vowels = 1." #*Jade gets bored of Memory, so she switches it up and tries out the Jenga modus; each item captchalogued splits into 3 blocks, which are then randomly placed in the tower. However, Jade proves to be a terrible Jenga player, so she quickly switches to Pictionary. To captchalogue an item, she must draw it. If the game thinks she drew something she doesn't have (such as a picture of Charles Dutton) it will provide a "ghost image," and the captcha code will appear on the card. Since many of her items are difficult to draw, this make for more "Sylladex trials." #*Jane, before getting the Recipe Modus, has had some previous moduses that she doesn't want to remember, such as Fibonacci Heap. #The kids all have an authority figure that shares a similar, yet different taste than the kid. The kid also has an opinion on their authority figure that causes them to believe something about them that may not be true. This typically causes Strife between the two. #*John's guardian is his Dad. Dad enjoys Harlequins and loves to pull pranks. John believes his Dad's doting on him is insincere and that the constant amount of Cake he is baking is made to spite him. #*Rose's guardian is her Mother. Mother prefers conventional wizards and goes to great lengths to decorate her house with the most extravagant finger-wigglers known to man. Rose believes that her Mother is just using cruel irony to irritate her, but it's possible that Mother has more genuine empathy toward her daughter than Rose believes. #*Dave's guardian is his Bro. Dave is not irritated toward Bro's preference toward Puppets nor does he believe Bro is doing something to annoy him, though he seems to be under the impression that Bro's fondness for them is purely an ironic gesture, despite evidence to the contrary. #*Jade lives with her Grandpa. Their confrontations have been known as intense and he is commonly considered a bit of a badass. He collects suits of armor, big game hunting trophies, and decrepit mummies, the latter two Jade doesn't like. #*Jade's grandpa is a decoy; her pet Becquerel is her real Guardian. He is a loyal pet and a good friend who loves playing fetch with Jade. He can be a little overprotective and prohibits her from exploring the neighboring frog temple for her own safety. #**Alternatively, the role of Guardian is split between Becquerel and her grandfather. #*Post-scratch, Dad is now Jane's guardian. His interests this time include detectives and pranks. #When first making it outside, a famous quote (or lyric) is thought of by the kid, but attributed to the wrong person. #*John Egbert gets the notion that his François de La Rochefoucauld quote was made by Walt Whitman. #*Rose Lalonde feels that Charles Barkley is the one responsible for her quote when it was really T.S. Eliot. #*Dave Strider thinks about Snoop Dogg lyrics but attributes them to John Keats. #*Jade has been outside, but no such quote has appeared so far, possibly due to the fact that Jade lives in the middle of the ocean and thus is never exposed to a lot of the outside world. When she enters the Medium, however, a piece of a Shakespeare quote attached to a larger passage which describes her planet is attributed to Charles S. Dutton. #While playing Sburb, each kid's bed is moved, usually to their chagrin. #*In order to save John from becoming a stain on his roof, Rose catches him with his bed. Earlier, when he attempted to make a fort out of his bed sheet, Rose got him focused at the task at hand by tossing it into the abyss. #*In order to make room for the Totem Lathe, Dave drops Rose's bed into the inferno outside her home. #*While trying to find a suitable spot for the Cruxtruder, Jade moves Dave's bed to the roof. #*Jade is ejected from her bed while still sleeping in it by the explosion of her Dreambot at the end of Act 4. She safely lands on it in Act 5 Act 2. #The post-scratch kids share similarities with each of the pre-scratch kids. The pattern is that the two kids who have the same chumhandle initials share traits. #*Jane, like Jade, is very fun-loving and silly. They are both optimistic and enthusiastic. Both are also "sheltered" children; Jane for being the heiress of Crockercorp, and Jade for living on a remote island. They both have familial links to the batterwitch, and both seem to come from exceedingly wealthy families as a result. #*Roxy, like Dave, is very courageous and open. Roxy types like Dave with a typo here and there every so often and is comfortable with talking about peculiar topics. Both are also avid users of slang. #*Dirk, like Rose, is very eloquent and intellectual. Both like to contemplate things the other kids dub "boring". Both also type with perfect grammar and syntax Dirk uses bro-puns. #*Jake, like John, is very straightforward and adventurous. They like to wander around and are both movie lovers Jake is a little indiscriminate. Trivia *In alphabetical order by the kids' (both sessions) first names, their pesterchum text colors make up a rainbow. *It appears that the B2 kids have a harder time dealing with each other's emotions and behaviours than the B1 kids. This is particularly evident in recent events: Jane abandons the team after an argument with Jake, Jake puts a large distance between himself and Dirk, Roxy (after getting teleported by GCat) fails to contact Jake and Dirk(however she only failed to contact Dirk because of Lil Hal) and in turn seems to be angry at the rest of the team. **This may be a reference to how they're based on Noble gases, which are unable to form bonds. *All of the kids, pre- and post-Scratch, have first names four letters long. Jack does as well, but this probably doesn't mean anything. Категория:Homestuck Категория:Понятия Homestuck Категория:Дети Категория:Незавершенные статьи